Vida nueva
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Después de terminar su compromiso, Ron decide alejarse de todo lo que le recuerde a ella, y acepta irse de Londres a jugar Quidditch. Es ahí donde se encontrará con una persona que hará que su mundo gire patas arriba, con una persona que ha sufrido mucho más que él. Ambos, no saben nada del otro desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿Podrá surgir el amor?


Holiiis!

Un reto increible.

Todavia recuerdo cuando desde mi propio celular elegí el prompt #44. Solo leí las frases y supe que lo quería, luego al llegar a mi casa me permití, obviamente, leer TODO. No me arrepentí, hace mucho que deseaba escribir algo sobre ellos. Sinceramente, eran una espinita clavada que deseaba sacarme.

Prompt #44: Es la historia mas romaica que he escrito, pase horas y horas escuchando a Rio Roma (y muchos mas, pero ellos fueron mis musos al momento de escribir. He ahí porque empiezo con una frase de ellos). Espero, realmente, que el/la que propuso el prompt no le moleste que haya cambiado el escenario de los sucesos y otras cositas y le pido perdón por el intento de lemon (hice lo mejor que pude).

Uuum... espero que sea del gusto de todos.

Realmente, amé escribirlo... me dediqué mucho a ello. Creo que lo he editado mil veces, leído, borrando, escrito, sintetizado y otras cosas. Incluso, antes de subirlo lo leí y lo edite D:

Difrutenlo.

Espero que les guste.

Con todo mi amor y corazón para ustedes :)

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí.

"Esta historia participa en el I Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, PROMPT#44 —En el que Luna y Ron se reencuentran".

* * *

.

.

.

 **Vida nueva**

 _Te entiendo yo también sufrí, te entiendo porque ya me han lastimado tanto como a ti, pero yo sé que tú eres diferente, y voy a darte mi alma…_

 _(Rio Roma – Vida Nueva)_

I

Lo había aceptado.

Sin pensarlo y ni siquiera meditarlo un poco.

Necesitaba mantenerse alejado de todo el gentío del Mundo Mágico. Seguramente todos querrían la primicia del porque había cancelado su boda con Hermione.

No les culpaba, estaban haciendo su trabajo, pero él no necesitaba que se lo restregaran en la cara y menos que le hicieran preguntas incomodas.

Observó la oscurecida vista que le ofrecía el hotel donde se estaba alojando el equipo. Solo venía a hacer unas pruebas para el Quidditch, dos semanas, y quizás podría jugar los próximos partidos, en unos meses más después de un arduo entrenamiento.

Movió la cabeza. No importaba. Dos semanas podrían ayudar a que su cabeza estuviera más clara.

Bueno, eso esperaba.

Se alejó recostándose en la desordenada cama y miró hacia el techo.

La desazón aún pesaba en su corazón. Era realmente increíble que ahora, a estas alturas, se diese cuenta de cosas que no vio en el momento preciso. Las piezas siempre estuvieron a su alcance y no supo juntarlas.

Fue tan humillante. Fue tan vergonzoso. Fue tan triste y patético, él era patético.

Patético e idiota por creer, por confiar, por enamorarse de ella.

 _Ella_.

Sus hombros se tensaron al pensar en ella, Hermione. Su amor, su vida, su… _todo_. Aquella chica de la siempre había estado enamorado y años después se lo dijo. Fue el hombre más feliz cuando ella lo aceptó como novio.

Dos años de relación, justo el tiempo en que la guerra había acabado, fueron lo suficientemente sólidos como para pedirle matrimonio.

Y ella aceptó.

Dichoso él por tener a la mujer perfecta a su lado, desdichado ahora por no darse cuenta de que ambos querían cosas distintas.

A pesar de la oscuridad, Ron levantó su mano izquierda para observar su argolla de compromiso. Tragó saliva e impidió que la tristeza lo invadiera completamente. Quería creer que no todo estaba perdido, pero en el fondo, su corazón hablando, sabía que sí.

Al final, todos los planes, las promesas y el amor no habían servido de mucho. Se habían enfrascado en sus trabajos, bueno más Hermione, pero no la culpaba. Ella necesitaba fervientemente ser la mejor, aprobar y crear nuevas leyes, dirigir a medio Ministerio si lo necesitaba.

No le echaba la culpa completamente. La relación no era unilateral, ambos habían sido los culpables. No supieron necesitarse, no supieron mantener el amor inicial de la relación.

Comenzaron a discutir por todo. A principio eran simples dispuestas que se transformaron en ofensas poco sanas.

Semanas atrás, habían discutido fuertemente; se suponía que el próximo mes se casaban y apenas habían planeado lo indispensable. Discutían sobre eso cuando una frase resbaló por los labios de ella: _No estoy segura, quizás… debamos..._

Dos años, cinco meses desde que había pedido su mano, y ella no estaba segura.

Ron sintió como su corazón se rompía en ese momento.

La miró intentando entenderla, y una cruda y pesada realidad cayó sobre sus hombros. Recordó su oficina, sus diplomas, sus trofeos. Estaba consiguiendo cada uno de sus sueños y él había sido parte de un poco de ellos. Ella estaba enfrascada en _su_ futuro.

Lo entendió.

Fue algo tan instantáneo y rápido que apenas logró susurrar: _Entonces, debemos dejar todo hasta aquí_ , su propia voz había sonado tranquila e imparcial. Raramente se vio entendiéndola, aceptando todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y así, casi tres años de relación fueron a la mierda por anteponer sueños y necesidades.

Una lágrima resbaló y la quitó de inmediato.

Joder. Que idiota se sentía lloriqueando por ella. Podía sentir como su pulso se aceleraba cada vez que la recordaba. El amor aún seguía, bullía en su interior, pero se sentía un cobarde por estar ahí, tan lejos, sin siquiera hacer algo. Solo alejarse, dejar que las cosas de alguna forma siguieran su curso.

Suspiró acurrucándose. Necesitaba dormir o al menos cerrar los ojos para descansar. Necesitaba el Quidditch así podría perderse meses y meses en los cielos de cada país.

Necesitaba olvidar, sanar y seguir adelante.

…

—¡Bien, Weasley! —exclamó el entrenador.

Ron descendió lentamente. Estaba agotado, hacía meses que no se subía a una escoba. Ya le estaba agarrando el gusto nuevamente. Sonrió algo más animado cuando tocó el suelo.

Un hombre mayor se acercó y le palmeó el hombro —Puedes ir a ducharte, luego necesito hablar contigo.

Asintió y con escoba en mano fue hasta los vestidores para ducharse y cambiarse.

Quince minutos después, caminaba rumbo hacia la oficina de su entrenador. La puerta estaba abierta por lo que el hombre, Daniel Wahlberg, le hizo una seña para que entrara y tomara asiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Inevitable. Era demasiado obvio que las noticias iban hasta los rincones más pequeños del mundo —Bien. La ducha me ha sentado de maravilla.

El hombre asintió entendiendo —Me alegra que así sea. Los muchachos están felices de tenerte y de enseñarte cada técnica para pulir las estrategias —sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura—. Este es tu primer día, ¿Si quieres podemos firmar el contrato o deseas esperar hasta el final?

Si aceptaba, cosa que deseaba, se amarraría por un mes o más a este pequeño pueblo en Roma. Si lo rechazaba regresaría junto a los recuerdos de Hermione y la mirada complaciente de mi familia —Quiero finalizar, pero le aseguro que firmaré el contrato.

El entrenador sonrió nuevamente y movió la cabeza —Es bueno escucharlo, ahora puedes retirarte si no tienes ninguna duda.

Ron se levantó y estrechó la mano que el hombre le ofrecía. Wahlberg había sido demasiado paciente con él, esperándolo desde que, supuestamente, lo vio jugar en Hogwarts. Este equipo no era tan reconocido como Chudley Cannons, sus favoritos, sin embargo, era mejor que nada.

Caminó cabizbajo hacia la salida. No conocía mucho, pero si sabía cómo ir al mundo muggle donde sabía que estaría más tranquilo. Las calles fueron cambiando a medida que iba caminando.

Justo cuando cruzaba una de las grandes calles del pueblo muggle, alguien chocó contra su hombro.

Una maraña de pelo rubio se movió grácil a medida que su dueña caminaba cada vez más rápido, casi corriendo.

 _Luna_.

Su rostro se le vino a la cabeza inmediatamente. No podía equivocarse.

¿Debería seguirla o irse?

Un pitido de auto le sacó de su ensoñación y se movió hacia la misma dirección que la rubia.

Recorrió algunas calles, sin embargo, no pudo encontrarla.

Era extraño, pero supo con certeza que no se ha equivocado en identificarla.

Algo se instaló en su pecho al pensar en ella. Se había ido de Londres luego de la guerra, nadie supo de su paradero. Se encontró pensando en la razón del porque estaba ahí.

…

El cuarto día, entrenó con el equipo completo. Le habían designado ser "Guardián", algo que ya había hecho en Hogwarts así que no se molestó en disuadir al entrenador cuando aquel puesto le acomodaba bastante.

Piruetas, jugadas y volar, se convirtieron en el entrenamiento que casi les llevó gran parte de la mañana.

Terminaron agotados, pero felices. Ron estaba feliz y satisfecho de dar todo lo que tenía por el nuevo equipo al que pertenecía. No había engañado a Daniel cuando le dijo que desde que había salido de Hogwarts no había jugado mucho. En realidad, se había enfrascado en ayudar a su hermano George en Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione se lo había restregado en la cara, furiosa, ella pensaba que se conformaba con aquel puesto. No lo entendió, Ron tampoco se permitió explicarle que su hermano lo necesitaba, necesitaba su apoyo. Sabía que ella había estado enojada, no lo había dicho queriéndolo, pero aun así, dolió.

El Quidditch se estaba transformando en la forma de alejarse de todo. Habían terminado una larga relación, mentiría si dijera que el amor hacia ella había muerto en ese minuto. No, aún seguía ahí. Por ese motivo se había ido sin importar lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran.

—¿Dónde almorzaras? —preguntó uno de sus compañeros sacándolo de aquellos pensamientos.

Había conversado poco con ellos, no tenía ganas de que le preguntaran nada —En el hotel.

—Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

—Quizás mañana —todos asintieron despidiéndose.

Sus padres no entendieron cuando les dijo que se iría, _no necesitas irte, ya verás que en unas pocas semanas tú y Hermione volverán y retomaran sus planes de matrimonio_ , había murmurado su madre llorosa, _porque irte a un lugar con idioma diferente cuando tienes todo aquí._

Sí, podía tenerlo todo allá, pero la tranquilidad era algo que sabía que no tendría. Todo le recordaba a ella, solo quería conversar su buen juicio. Alejados y racionales era mejor a un matrimonio fracasado en un par de años, no quería forzar nada.

El hotel estaba a unas cuantas cuadras. Decidió pasar el día ahí, como siempre. No le apetecía sociabilizar, no aún.

Cruzó con precaución una de las calles y cuando empezaba a visualizar el lugar donde se alojaba algo llamó su atención. Se detuvo. Había un gran parque, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que llamó su atención. Había una mujer, metros más allá, sentada, su pelo rubio y sus manos cubrían su rostro.

Luna.

Era ella. La había visto ese día, había pensado en ella, en buscarla, sin saber el motivo, y había desechado la idea hasta ese momento.

Se vio caminando con cautela. Cada paso que se acercaba se daba cuenta de que efectivamente era Luna, pero ¿Qué hacía ahí? Ellos no eran muy amigos ni cercanos, pero había pertenecido a su círculo de confianza.

Justo cuando iba a hablarle, ella quitó sus manos de la cara. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y llorosos. Luna se levantó y dio un paso hacia él mientras se limpiaba la cara.

—Hola, Ron —su voz sonó enronquecida. No era dulce ni frágil.

—Luna —dio un paso hacia ella, vio cómo se tensaba y luego sin previo aviso se desmayaba. Fueron dos segundos los que tuvo para agarrarla.

Joder. Estaba confundido. Podía sentir la mirada de las personas en su nuca. Con una agilidad increíble la tomó en sus brazos.

Debía sacarla de ahí.

…

La oscuridad había ascendido cuando Ron regresó de comer, llevaba una bandeja para Luna. Había esperado que despertara, pero media hora después se dio cuenta de no iba a ser así.

Cuando entró a la habitación, todo estaba en penumbras, apenas prendió la luz se dio cuenta de que ella ya había despertado y lo miraba con curiosidad acurrucada en un rincón, un bolso descansaba en su regazo.

Dejó la bandeja en una mesa a un lado de la ventana y le sonrió tensamente.

—¿Estas bien?

Ella miró a todos lados antes de centrarse en él —Tengo que irme —dijo en un murmullo.

Ron movió la mano en dirección hacia la puerta —Puedes irte, solo quiero... —señaló la bandeja.

Sus ojos azules miraron hacia allí, pero negó —Gracias —susurró levantándose y moviéndose hacia la salida.

—Luna —se detuvo a medio camino—, de verdad, ¿Estas bien?

Los labios de ella se fruncieron y simplemente contestó: —Estoy bien.

—Me alegra haberte encontrado —Ron dio paso y Luna se tensó nuevamente—. Te fuiste.

—Todos lo hacen. Necesitaba hacer mis investigaciones —se encogió de hombros.

—Recuerdo eso —asintió, pensativo, él—. Esperó que todo te haya salido bien.

La chica frunció el ceño y movió la cabeza desconcertada —No te burles de mí, Ron.

—No me estoy burlando —respondió serio.

Luna se quedó en silencio y se apoyó en la puerta pensando, eso creía Ron.

—Si te pido algo, ¿Lo harías?

Él la miró desconcertado, a pesar de todo, asintió. Luna rebuscó algo en su cartera y le entregó un par de lentes demasiado extraños e inusuales.

—¿Para qué son?

—Póntelos y dime lo que ves.

Bien. Al menos Lunática Lovegood seguía palpable, tomó los lentes y los miró con detenimiento. Nunca había visto nada igual, jamás se los pondría en otras circunstancias, pero como ella se lo había pedido, le haría el favor.

Se los puso. Parpadeó mirándola y no veía absolutamente nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Ves algo?

—¿Qué se supone que vea?

—Un Torposoplo.

—¿Un que…? —preguntó quitándose las gafas y sentándose en la cama, ella había vuelto a apoyarse en la pared.

—Una criatura que he estuve investigando hace algunos meses.

—¿Y piensas que hay una en mi habitación? —inquirió algo temeroso.

—Están en todos lados —sonrió un poco—. De todas maneras, gracias por ponértelos. No todos… no todos lo hacen —su voz se volvió seria y caminó hacia él estirando una de sus manos para tomar las gafas.

Ron las alejó de ella y se las puso nuevamente. Esta vez presto más atención a la habitación. Por supuesto, no le creía, pero se veía triste y distinta. Se esforzaría si era necesario. Ella estaba mal, él estaba mal, hacían un gran equipo.

—¿Cómo son?

Ella parpadeó por el giro de los acontecimientos —Am. Pequeñas, tan pequeñas que pueden esconderse en muérdagos, pululan por todos lados, no se detienen y…

—Les gusta ser identificados —terminó mirando fijamente un punto.

Luna miró hacia donde él estaba mirando un poco confundida y perdida —¿Has visto algo?

—Creo que sí —le dijo levantándose, pero no se movió.

Luna se adelantó hacia él y le quitó las gafas poniéndoselas, miró nuevamente hacia ese rincón. Ron se sentó nuevamente. Había mentido, ella no podía creer que caería en el juego de las criaturas mágicas.

—Mientes —el susurró fue apenas audible. Voz débil, quebrada. Lo miró con lentes aún puestos—. Ellos se esconden, odian ser detectados por nosotros —sonrió a su vez y asintió—, pero creo hay un par rondando por tu cabeza.

—¿Qu-qué? —preguntó con miedo y sus ojos se agrandaron mientras procesaba la información. Fue inevitable que sus manos se movieran alejando algo invisible.

Luna soltó una risita suave. La cara de Ron era impagable, después de unos segundos frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la mentira de ella y se contagió de su risa.

Se sentía ligero después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, palabras que no tenían nada que ver con: matrimonio, Hermione o relación.

—Lo siento, pero...

—Gracias por subirme el ánimo —le interrumpió él.

Ella suspiró quitándose las gafas —Te las regalo —se las tendió—, creo que podrían servirte.

Ron las aceptó sin siquiera dudarlo.

—¿Estas con tu padre?

—No, él está en otro lugar —murmuró despegando la mirada del pelirrojo—. Pienso reunirme con él uno de estos días, ¿Y tú?

—Estoy jugando Quidditch.

Asintió —Seguro que eres bueno.

—Supongo que los soy.

—Siento que me hayas encontrado así. Solo… no fue un buen día. No pensé encontrarme con alguien aquí. Deseaba…

—No ver a nadie —completo él—. Supongo que se algo de ello.

Ninguno de los dos se movió ni tampoco hablo.

El silencio era cómodo a pesar de que los pensamientos de ambos flotaban sobre lo que el otro estaba haciendo.

—Supongo que si me has mostrado las gafas es porque estas, o estuviste, en alguna investigación —comentó.

—No te equivocas, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Debo irme. Yo… gracias a ti por esto —murmuró levantando las manos.

Dio pasos atrás y finalmente salió.

Ron sintió una extraña sensación de ausencia. Luna le había distraído y sacado una sonrisa después de todo lo que había pasado, no había mencionado nada sobre lo que paso con Hermione por lo que era muy prudente o no sabía nada.

Suspiró moviéndose hacia la salida sin siquiera pensar en si la encontraría o no. Bajó algunas escaleras y la encontró recostada en la pared del segundo piso mirando fijamente la ventana. Llovía. No lo había notado.

Se acercó con cautela y quedó a unos pasos de ella.

—No quise mencionar algo indebido, pero no nos hemos visto en años —le dijo rascándose la nuca. No era bueno en eso. No había sido bueno consolando a Hermione.

—Está lloviendo… no me gusta que llueva —susurró con sus ojos perdidos en la ventana.

Él la miró extrañado —Luna…

Se giró y vio una enorme tristeza en sus ojos. Había vuelto. Como en el parque cuando se desmayó, como cuando despertó en su habitación.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

II

Ron abrió los ojos cuando el sol pegó directamente en su rostro, se permitió observar el lugar vacío a su lado; había estado así desde hace algunos meses.

Después de seis meses volvía a jugar en el pequeño pueblito en Roma, solo que esta vez anhelaba hacerlo. Anhelaba volver y volver a verla a ella.

Cerró los ojos dándole la espalda a la ventana.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de nada.

Habían compartido correspondencia y uno que otro llamado, pero nada aseguraba su residencia allí.

Luego de las dos semanas de entrenamiento, estuvo un mes completo en Roma. Luna y él se habían convertido rápidamente en amigos, o algo parecido.

Soñaba constantemente con ella y ese día no había sido la excepción, solo que… todo eso había sido completamente real. Comenzaba así:

 _Había sucedido dos días antes de que se fuera a recorrer el mundo con el equipo. Estaban en su nueva adquisición, su apartamento alquilado, y estaban bebiendo champagne, Luna le estaba sonriendo, algo que cada día sucedía más a menudo, y felicitándolo por el viaje que emprendería en unos días más._

 _Se había perdido en la conversación y en los movimientos expresivos de ella, en su forma de mover las manos y en sus enormes ojos azules cuando señalaba que la pared estaba muy vacía._

 _Las copas volvieron a tintinear, y Ron se acercó más a ella con la única intención de besarla. Una arriesgada maniobra, arriesgada si ella no estaba en su misma sintonía, pero afortunadamente… sus cabezas se movieron al mismo tiempo y sus labios se gustaron; el beso fue explosivo, miles de fuegos artificiales colisionando y estallando en sus interiores, no fue tentativo ni casto, fue un beso en toda la expresión de la palabra, un beso que los llevó directamente a la habitación._

 _Las ropas comenzaron a sobrar, ya no pensaban en lo que pasaría mañana o pasado, solo existían ellos y lo que estaban sintiendo en ese minuto. Las manos recorrieron los cuerpos, y la espalda de Luna tocó la mullida cama, Ron se separó de ella haciendo una muda pregunta a lo que ella asintió. Acaricio su piel, su cuerpo y amo cada parte de ella con devoción y ternura, ella se entregó gimiendo suavemente y murmurando palabras inentendibles._

 _En medio de la lujuria y la pasión, Ron se encontró siendo mucho más suave y tierno de lo que había esperado. Le estaba haciendo el amor, algo que en ese minuto le podría asustar, pero su cabeza estaba tan nublada que no fue consciente de sus propios pensamientos._

 _Cuando por fin fueron un solo, admiró su expresión extasiada, admiró su mirada azulada fija en él, admiró cada uno de los sentimientos que sus ojos y su cuerpo expresaban._

 _Se perdieron en las sensaciones, en solamente sentir y experimentar._

 _Se amaron ese día una y otra vez._

Ron gimió frustrado al recordar el sueño repetido, había experimentado un éxtasis que no se podía sacar de la cabeza, que aún no se puede sacar de la cabeza.

Al día siguiente, la vida siguió su ritmo. Muchas horas después tomó el Traslador y se fue sin siquiera una despedida como correspondía.

La primera carta llegó una semana después.

El acto nunca mencionado.

Ron no se arrepentía. No sabía si Luna lo hacía o no, pero ya tendrían oportunidad de hablar. Necesitaban hacerlo, aclarar las cosas y, quizás, solo quizás, darse alguna oportunidad. No lo creía, Hermione aún seguía presente en sus sueños y en algunos pocos anhelos. Aunque, si lo pensaba, no había estado en su cabeza por estas semanas.

¿La estaría olvidado?

Un rítmico golpeteo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Debía prepararse.

…

—¡Mierda! ¡Joder! —pateó la escoba y se sentó en los bancos del vestuario. Sintiendo una oleada de nauseas.

Sus puños se apretaron y volvieron a relajarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? ¿Qué _estaban_ haciendo mal? Llevaban más de seis meses jugando, sudando y dejando el alma en el campo, y no ganaban. Ni siguiera podían generar un mísero punto a su favor.

Era la quinta vez que perdían, era frustrante y bastante patético. Las personas les veían con pena y algunos furiosos de no ser capaces de sacar el equipo adelante como se había prometido. Había viajado por diversos países jugando hasta mas no poder y ahora había vuelto solo para jugar un amistoso con un equipo que recién comenzaba a forjarse. Horrible. Humillante.

 _Patético_.

—Veo que no has usado los lentes —una voz susurró a su espalda. Casi se desnucó al girarse, no estaba sorprendido de verla ahí. Se veía entera, desafiante, con sus colores chillones y los accesorios que le había regalado—. Te lo dije en las cartas.

Él se rio con ganas y escondió la cara en sus rodillas —Los olvidé.

Las pisadas se acentuaron hasta que pudo ver sus zapatos. Se sentó a su lado y le tocó el hombro.

—No todo puede ser tan malo.

—Hemos perdido cada jodido partido, Luna. Necesitamos ganar los próximos, de otra manera nos sacaran y tendremos que volver a nuestras casas —la miró.

—No has descartado mi teoría, ¿Verdad?

Le sonrió enderezándose y miró hacia cualquier lado —No pude comprobarla, ya sabes… se me quedaron aquí.

—No lo hubieras olvidado, te los di por un motivo y era esa —sentenció.

Cierto. No lo hubiera hecho. Jamás se colocaría esas gafas frente a sus compañeros. Jamás. Jamás. Jamás. Y mucho menos para ver si habían Torpo-no-se-que merodeando sus cabezas.

Había pasado más de seis meses desde que se habían encontrado. Esa misma mañana había recordado su último encuentro y todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en un mes. Las gafas habían quedado en la mesita de noche del apartamento que había conseguido pocos días antes de irse de gira.

Ella le había mandado una carta, una semana después de instalarse en Noruega, deseándole suerte y palabras de apoyo para el equipo. Luego de perder dos veces, decidió responderle y contarle lo que pasaba. Fue ahí donde surgió su gran pregunta, una con la que Ron se reía a carcajada limpia, _¿Llevaste las gafas? Sabía que las necesitarías en algún momento…_

—Los Torposoplos pueden confundir a una persona, se meten a su cerebro y…

—Y sé perfectamente lo que sucede, a través de las cartas me has dado la suficiente catedra —contestó cabreado.

Su frente se frunció —Puede ser…

—No lo creo.

—Aún quedan dos partidos. Afina estrategias con tus compañeros y el entrenador.

—Oh, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? —le preguntó sarcástico.

Luna se levantó dolida dispuesta a irse.

Ron la agarró antes de que diera algunos pasos.

—Te extrañé —declaró sin mirarla. Sonrojándose, por supuesto.

Había surgido algo. Algo… que había tratado de nublar en los meses que no la vio, pero ahora… ahora sentía _cosas_. Luna siempre, durante los seis meses, había estado ahí para él. Aconsejándolo, apoyándolo, hablándole. Eran meras cartas que le alegraban cada semana, se había acostumbrado a eso.

No había hablado mucho de ellos, ni de lo que había tras su espalda, pero no importaba, no ahora.

Ella le apretó la mano —Gracias por la liebre —señaló el colgante—. También te extrañe.

Ron se levantó mirándola —¿Quieres ir a cenar?

…

Solía mandar dos cartas al mes a su casa, siempre eran dirigidas a su familia y a Harry. Sabía que ellos no se conformaban con eso, pero él no les dejó otra opción. Las respuestas siempre eran extensas, llenas de cariño y amor, llenas de preguntas y de consejos. Nunca habían mencionado a Hermione. Ron había dejado de leer cualquier periódico desde que llegó a Roma, su cabeza ahora estaba siendo ocupada por otra cosa.

Al final, decidieron pedir algo e ir a cenar al apartamento de Ron, él sabía que Luna se había hecho cargo de su casa temporal. Salieron de campo de Quidditch, ninguno se percató de que la prensa estaba afuera esperando por ellos.

Ron se cegó por el flash de una cámara, escuchó el rasgar de hojas de los vuelapluma y las palabras amontadas de los periodistas. Protegió a Luna, pero algunas palabras se filtraron lo suficiente como para entenderlas: _"¿Novios?" "¿Tiempo?" "¿Relación?"_ , pero hubo una pregunta lo bastante cruda y Ron la escuchó perfectamente: _"¿Cómo es posible que estés saliendo con una mentirosa?"_.

Los guardias los ayudaron a llegar a un lugar seguro y pudieron desaparecerse sin ningún otro inconveniente.

Llegando al apartamento, el ánimo de ella había decaído enormemente.

Ron conocía el motivo, era algo que no habían tocado en las cartas, solo una vez y eso bastó para dejarlo enterrado.

—Sé que lo escuchaste —decidió romper el silencio—. No debes atormentarte por ello.

Ella apretó la mandíbula y se dejó caer en el sillón mirando al techo —Fui una ilusa. He estado aquí y allá, y pensé que todo lo que había pasado se había borrado de sus memorias por arte de magia, pero…

—No fue tu culpa.

—Confié en quien no debía —sus miradas se encontraron.

Ron se sentó junto a ella.

—Lo volví a ver —confesó desviando la mirada—. Estuvimos hablando y… —sus soñadores ojos azules lo miraron por fin— me pidió que lo perdonara, pero no fue suficiente. Realmente, no lo es. No después de esto.

Luna parpadeó sin ningún rastro de emoción. Y él supo que lo había perdonado después de todo, después de la traición, el engaño y las lágrimas, Luna había perdonado al tipo que le hizo tanto daño, al tipo que la dejó en la posición que estaba ahora: odiada por todos los que creían la basura de los periódicos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

—Cuando confié en él lo hice porque lo amaba y porque creíamos en lo mismo, solo que él era más ambicioso y no le importaba destruir para escalar más rápido. Lo perdoné, pero no es suficiente… deseo pasar página y seguir, pero después de lo de hoy…

—¿Te pidió que volvieras con él?

Luna no lo miró, Ron tenía su mirada pegada en algún punto de la pared, en los cuadros que ella le había regalado y pintado para decorar un espacio tan vacío.

—Sí —exhaló—, pero nunca volvería con el hombre que me traicionó cuando se suponía que no debía hacerlo, el que me hizo mentir y destruir mi reputación. Por su culpa, tuve abandonar el trabajo que más amé en mi vida: las criaturas mágicas —su voz se quebró.

Ron volvió a respirar luego de las primeras palabras —Lamentablemente nada cambiara lo que ya está hecho a menos que él diga la verdad.

Luna puso su pálida mano sobre la tensa de Ron —Nada lo cambia, es verdad, pero… no retrocedería el tiempo para cambiarlo porque de ello aprendí y eso es lo importante. Jamás… cambiaria lo que he vivido. No estaría aquí ahora.

Ron la observó mejor; había tanta sinceridad en esa mirada azulada, sus ojos estaban más expresivos que nunca.

Si ella se lo preguntaba, Ron cambiaria muchas cosas de su pasado y arreglaría la mayoría de ellas, pero, al igual que ella, conservaría el ahora.

—Él tenía que aparecer para darme cuenta de que debía cerrar un ciclo, lo estoy intentando y ahora tengo seguir adelante. Los cuadros que he estado pintado se han vendido y he podido seguir con mi vida, con una nueva vida. Sé que, con el tiempo, las personas olvidaran lo que pasó.

El pelirrojo giró su mano y la entrelazó con la de ella. Ambos habían estado jodidos: él por terminar con Hermione y ella por ser traicionada. El tipo había destruido sus ilusiones, haciendo que ella mintiera sobre la criatura mágica que investigaban. Él quería dinero y ella lo amaba lo suficiente como para mentir.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—No quise mencionarlo en las cartas era un tema que debíamos hablar en persona.

Luna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

—Es agradable estar contigo —murmuró él acariciándole la mejilla—. Pensé mucho en ti mientras viajaba, pensé en lo pasó entre nosotros.

Ella se tensó, pero no se movió —Creo que podría haber, existir, algo, pero… no lo sé.

—Yo también lo creo.

Quería creerlo. Confiar en su instinto que le decía que no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

La chica se apoyó en él y Ron la abrazó.

III

Luna se preguntó cuál de sus dos rupturas había dolido más. La respuesta fue demasiado clara cuando observó el cuerpo desnudo del hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Sus ojos azules recorrieron la estancia y se estremeció de tan solo pensar en que él no la amaba como creía.

Desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos había sentido una increíble conexión. Además, no se habían separado mucho desde que se volvieron a reencontrar. Cinco meses desde entonces.

Ahora, todo era color de rosa: hermoso, precioso, resplandeciente, maravilloso, corazones y flores por doquier.

Ahora, se sentía abrumada por la carta que estaba sosteniendo en sus manos. No era para Ron, era dirigida hacia ella. Había obviado un hecho demasiado importante, no le había preguntado a Ron por Hermione. Y, ahora, era ella quien le enviaba una carta demasiado extensa.

Las palabras que uso le rompieron el corazón. Hermione señalaba que estaba sorprendida de que ella y Ron estuvieran juntos, no teniendo nada en común. Se sorprendía de que estuvieran juntos después de los casi tres años que ellos habían estado juntos, de un casi matrimonio. Se sorprendía de que la hubiera olvidado tan rápido, aunque sonara egocéntrica. Luna se había sentido dolida por las palabras de la chica, se sintió estúpida por no preguntar, por dejar fluir una especie de relación que estaban formando. Hermione aún era alguien importante para Ron, lo sabía, la misma involucrada se lo había dicho. _Ron me está escribiendo desde hace dos meses. Van a regresar a Londres, él me lo dijo, y quiere que conversemos._

Comprendía porque ella le había enviado la nota. Estaba tanteando el terreno. Lamentablemente, no había estado presente en aquella relación para opinar sobre el amor que Ron había sentido por Hermione.

Todo era demasiado confuso. Sabía que Ron la adoraba, se lo había demostrado en estos meses y en los anteriores a su relación. Había logrado conocerlo, había obviado su pasado, como había dicho anteriormente, y eso era un grave error.

Ron, efectivamente, deseaba volver. El Quidditch había terminado su temporada. A pesar de haber ganado los cuatro últimos partidos, él había renunciado al equipo decidiendo hablar con el entrenador de los Chudley Cannons para poder ingresar ahí. Por ese motivo quería volver, además de ver a su familia y amigos.

¿Por qué se había comunicado con Hermione?

¿Quería volver con ella?

Observó el semblante pacífico y relajado de él. Se sintió bien por eso, gracias a Ron había logrado nuevamente conciliar el sueño y él también, según le había contado.

Se sentía confundida. ¿Debía preguntarle? ¿Mostrarle la carta? ¿Mostrarle como Hermione lo ponía en una situación difícil?

Estaba siendo feliz después de todo lo que le había sucedido. Su corazón estaba más que entregado en esto, pero a pesar de eso no sabía a ciencia cierta si el sentía lo mismo. Se besaban, se abrazaban y pasaban las noches juntos, pero eso no quería decir que la amara. No. Eso solo podía reflejar que necesitaba a alguien con quien pasar la noche.

Sexo. Solo sexo.

Por esa razón quería volver a Londres, por Hermione y por la estabilidad que ella representaba.

Suprimió las lágrimas. Quizás, estaba sacando conclusiones erróneas, pero no podía equivocarse. Ella lo había escrito; _casi tres años juntos_. ¡Que ilusa! Ron no sentía lo mismo que ella, se lo habría dicho.

Visualizó su ropa tiraba en el piso, la empezó a juntar poniéndosela en el proceso. ¿Cómo una carta podía haber aclarado su nublada mente en veinte minutos?

Respiró profundo cuando acabó de vestirse, ¿Sería correcto irse así nada más? ¿Debía escribir una carta de despedida?

Ron gimió abriendo los ojos.

Luna se movió rápido hacia la puerta y desapareció antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta.

…

Cuando su cabeza dejó de girar y las náuseas menguaron, observó mejor el lugar donde había aterrizado. El jodido Traslador era lo que más odiaba de volver a Londres.

Su maleta volvió al tamaño normal y fue recibido por el efusivo y asfixiante abrazo de su madre, su padre no se quedó atrás.

—Estoy tan feliz de que hayas vuelto, cariño —murmuró llorosa Molly.

—Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Los demás?

—En casa. Prefirieron esperarte ahí, tus hermanos viajaron exclusivamente para verte.

—Genial —sonrió un poco.

—Pensé que vendrías acompañado.

 _Yo también_ , pensó.

Decidió caminar y no responder.

Arthur le ayudó con las maletas, Ron caminó con pensamientos por doquier. Apretó la arrugada carta que había encontrado en el piso cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna ya no estaba. La busco por cielo, mar y tierra. No la encontró. No quería ser encontrada. Su corazón esperanzado se había roto al pasar los días, había decidido adelantar el viaje.

Entendía poco y nada la decisión de ella, pero la carta había sido un gran factor para su desaparición.

 _Luna_ , pensó, _¿Por qué no te quedaste para que habláramos?_

No eran nada, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ponerle nombre a la especie de relación que estaban formando. En los meses que habían pasado juntos se había comenzado a encariñar con ella, con sus locuras, sus palabras, sus ideas tan dispersas. Movió la cabeza. La quería. Esos días se había dado cuenta de ello.

Era un sentimiento de ausencia tan distinto a lo que había sentido por Hermione. Eran diferentes, los sentimientos involucrados hacían la diferencia.

—Ron —Molly movió una mano frente a Ron—, ¿Estás listo para aparecernos?

 _Necesito resolver esto_ , se dijo así mismo, pero asintió a su madre.

.

.

Los abrazos lo abrumaron y lo avergonzaron. No solo estaban sus hermanos, estaban sus cuñadas, sus amigos y algunas personas que trabajaban con su padre.

Se sintió perdido por un minuto, consternado al ver tanto afecto. Una fiesta sorpresa lo había esperado, en realidad hubiera esperado algo más simple, pero sus padres habían decidido hacer algo grande por su regreso.

Harry le abrazó con ganas y le lanzó miles de preguntas que apenas pudo escuchar y responder.

—Te vez abrumado —murmuró divertido palmeándole la espalda.

—Lo estoy.

Se perdió entre la bruma de gente, intentando responder cada cosa que le preguntaban.

Alguien tocó su hombro y se sorprendió de verla ahí, se sorprendió de que su pulso aún se acelerara al verla. Estaba preciosa.

—Hermione.

—Hola —le sonrió besándole la mejilla.

—Te vez bien.

—Tú también —murmuró mirando a todos lados—. Te vas a quedar, ¿Verdad?

—Postulé a Chudley Cannons y espero una respuesta.

—Estoy segura de que estarás en el equipo, eres un muy buen jugador —le sonrió—. Por cierto, gracias por escribirme, pensé que después de todo nuestra relación…

—No debí hacerlo —meditó interrumpiendo sus palabras. Le señaló una habitación, Hermione le siguió.

Necesitaban hablar y aclarar ciertos puntos.

—Encontré la carta que le enviaste a Luna, ¿Por qué?

Ella se sentó en la cama —Pensé que estaría aquí, obviamente entendió la carta que le envié.

—¿Por qué? —repitió. Era su idea o Hermione estaba siendo irracional.

—Sé que me enfrasque en mi trabajo, sé que tuve gran culpa en que nuestro matrimonio no se llevara a cabo, pero si lo intentamos… estuvimos casi tres años juntos. Vi una fotografía de ustedes y quise no entrometerme, pero me escribiste y…

—Solo quería cerrar esto que tuvimos —movió las manos hacia ella. También, a su manera, quiso cerrar el círculo entre ellos.

Hermione se levantó —¿Ya no me amas? —preguntó con cautela.

—Te amé —confesó con sinceridad, con una sinceridad que le sorprendió.

—Podríamos…

—Podríamos, pero estaría siendo injusto contigo cuando también siento algo por Luna.

—¿Has leído las noticias sobre ella, ha cambiado?

Ron se permitió asentir, conocía de primera fuente la verdad detrás de aquellas noticias —Leí cada nota que encontré en los periódicos, estoy enterado de todo. Ella me contó y yo lo leí, creo que sabes a quien le creo.

Hermione asintió brevemente —Bien. Entonces…

—Entonces, esto se acabó definitivamente. No necesitamos esto, sabes, no quiero estar contigo y darme cuenta de que la amo a ella. Luna se fue, creo que eso fue… bueno, un poco, para darme cuenta de que siento algo muy fuerte por ella.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hacías en ese momento, escribiste esa carta con la intención de asustarla o que se yo.

—Lo pensé mal, pensé que me escribiste porque querías volver conmigo, pero ahora sé que no.

—Quizás, cuando llegué a Roma, lo pensé, pero ahora han pasado muchas cosas.

—Lo siento.

Él se encogió de hombros —Volvamos a la fiesta, mi madre debe estar buscándome.

—De acuerdo.

Ron dejó que ella se fuera primero. Su corazón había latido desbocadamente con cada palabra que ella había expresado. La seguía queriendo, no podía negarlo, pero… por un minuto se vio volviendo con ella y no le gusto lo que vio. Las cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal. Le deseaba lo mejor y lo mejor era no estar juntos. El amor se había derrumbado junto con su relación.

Salió de la habitación topándose con todo el gentío festejando. Sinceramente, él no deseaba celebrar nada, su mente aún estaba pérdida cuando aceptó un vaso de whisky de su padre.

Se vio alzando la copa en señal de salud y escuchó a sus padres decir algo sobre lo felices que estaban de tenerlo ahí.

Unas horas más tarde, y evitando a toda costa beber de mas, Harry lo había arrastrado hacia un rincón.

—¿Estas bien? —le preguntó.

Harry y él, a través de cartas, habían conversado todo con respecto a Hermione y la ruptura. Estaba seguro de que Harry sabía el pensamiento que cada uno tenía, era una suerte que él no se entrometiera más de lo debido.

—Bien —contestó automáticamente mirando todo alrededor—. ¿Cómo va el curso de Auror?

—Genial. Ya falta poco para terminarlo, poder ejercer y todo eso.

—Eso es bueno.

—Ron… —este lo miró— sé que hemos hablado por carta, pero hay algo que no había querido decirte.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Decidí terminar con Ginny.

Ron ubicó a su hermana y la encontró charlando con Dean —Eso explica porque no está colgada a tu cuello.

Harry rio secamente —Era lo mejor.

—¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

El moreno bebió del vaso que había estado casi completo en su mano —Puede… es difícil.

—Harry…

—Te lo contaré cuando este seguro.

El pelirrojo entrecerró los ojos y asintió —Hay algo que no mencioné en las cartas, pero seguramente lo habrás leído en el periódico —el moreno le miró con atención—. Me reencontré con alguien.

Ron se permitió hablar largamente con su amigo explicándole todo lo que había sucedido con Luna y como había revolucionado su vida.

…

Luna inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado y asintió pensativa. Se alejó un paso y contempló su obra de arte. Después de todo lo que le había sucedido con las criaturas mágicas, pintar se estaba convirtiendo en algo que deseaba convertir en su propia empresa.

Sonrió melancólica cuando su dedo trazó el contorno de la cara en la pintura, no entendía porque sus manos construían tan afanosamente aquel rostro. Deseaba pintar cualquier paisaje o retrato, pero sus manos siempre tomaban vida propia.

—Es un buen retrato —murmuró alguien tras suyo.

—Sigo pensando que esta vez me costará pasar página.

—Quizás necesites enfrentar las cosas para pasar página o quizás tu corazón no desea que sea así.

Xenophilius se adelantó hacia su hija y le tocó el hombro.

Había regresado con su padre, cuando dejó a Ron ahí, supo que debía volver al nido y refugiarse en el calor de su progenitor, la entendió, sabía lo que le había pasado anteriormente. Él solía decir que las cosas siempre caían por su propio peso y que tarde o temprano el mal que aquel hombre le había hecho se le devolvería.

—Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

La rubia se tensó y miró a su padre —De acuerdo.

—Haré que pase hasta la biblioteca y los dejaré solos, necesito hacer una diligencia.

Luna dejó a un lado sus acuarelas y contempló el cuadro dándose las fuerzas que necesitaba. Después de dos meses, él la encontraba y su corazón estaba desbocado.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta entreabierta donde él estaba mirando todos los libros con curiosidad.

El suave cerrar de la puerta hizo que sus miradas se encontraran.

El amor sucedía como todas las cosas, sin pensarlo sin siquiera medítalo. A veces, es el corazón quien se da cuenta primero de aquel sentimiento y el racionamiento, la cabeza, es el último.

Luna dio un paso hacia delante, como aquella vez en Roma, pero no se desmayó.

—¿Por qué tú fuiste? —preguntó él sin moverse de aquella posición.

—Me permití leer nuevamente —contestó a su vez—. Estos meses, me permití leer todo lo que había pasado por alto. Tenías una relación muy hermosa con Hermione, eran portada en cada revista y, de pronto, todo acabó.

Él relajó su expresión —La amaba, no lo voy a negar, cuando nos reencontramos tu y yo, recién estaba dejando que la herida sanara.

—Cuando nos reencontramos tú y yo, recién empezaba a caminar sola por el mundo que me repudio por las mentiras que dije.

—Fue una sorpresa, alejarme seis meses de Roma me hizo darme cuenta de que la única vez que estuvimos juntos, antes de volvernos a ver, significó mucho más de lo que pensé, aunque no lo supiera.

Luna se acercó abrazándolo —No estaba en mis planes encontrarme contigo ese día, pero… lo agradezco y todo lo que pasó —Ron la estrechó—. No debí irme, debí quedarme y decirte lo que me estaba pasando, pero tuve miedo.

—Te busqué. Ahora, fue más difícil porque estoy entrenando, pero… tu padre me buscó.

La chica se alejó —¿Mi padre?

—Sí, fue ayer hasta la Madriguera y me dijo que estabas con él. Vine apenas terminé de entrenar.

Por primera vez, Luna contempló a Ron vistiendo el uniforme de Quidditch.

—Siento haberme ido, así como así.

—Me diste más tiempo para analizar las cosas que estaban pasando.

Ron se puso serio y se enderezó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Quiero intentarlo. Estuvimos juntos muchos meses y creo, no, estoy seguro de que esto va a funcionar. Ambos hemos sufrido por amor, pero las cosas son distintas ahora… yo…

—También quiero seguir intentándolo —interrumpió ella—. Me siento segura y equilibrada contigo, mis pesadillas estaban a raya y podía dormir sin problemas, pero no es solo por eso… es por lo que siento, es por lo que quiero llegar a tener contigo.

Ron apoyó su frente contra la de ella y mirándola a los ojos susurro —Te quiero.

—Yo también.

Se besaron infringiéndose el amor que comenzaba a resurgir entre ellos.

Y así, juntos como estaban, era como querían permanecer: besarse, contenerse y amarse. Teniendo una nueva vida, construyéndola y moldeándola según el tiempo iba pasando.


End file.
